Sharks and bloody teeth marks
by The Angst Whore
Summary: Magnet has a different past that noone knows about.


OK… Magnet story…. I'm doing all my updates Saturday because it is the only day I can go to the library before my trip; this may be my last update for two weeks. I'm going to Europe…

------------------

I got the idea for this when I had a dream where I was at Magnet's house: we were swimming and well…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnet had finished his digging for the day and he had finished second to his surprise: he probably finished fast to get in to the tent, he walked back and tossed his shovel to one of the boys collecting them. He returned to the tent as fast as he could, his ankle hurt badly and so did his arm, he was limping and trying as hard as he could to not collapse until he got his cot. Once there he looked around quickly and thought he didn't see anyone, yet DJ sat on he coy reading her novel quietly. Magnet sat on his bed and held onto his ankle as a tear streaked his face, it hurt so bad, it never hurt this bad before; or at least since the accident. He took a seep, but shaky, breath and pulled his hand away from his ankle…

There was blood on his hand, and DJ noticed it too…

There was blood on his jumpsuit, it was on his hand and his ankle was still bleeding…a lot, Magnet was in shock, he had stitches there, how could he be bleeding? Were they pulled open? DJ was now standing next to him "I'll get Ms. Liza" she said, and before he could say anything she had disappeared out the door. Moments later she came back with Ms. Liza and a first aid kit: Magnet glared at DJ and she looked at him in confusion as Ms. Liza looked at his ankle: she had pushed up his jumpsuit on his ankle so his stitches were visible. DJ stared…

There was a ring of tooth marks around his ankle…

He looked at her and lightly smiled, and then he looked at Ms. Liza who was putting an ace bandage around his ankle, she stood and smiled at him as he pulled his jumpsuit back over it and looked at DJ "What was that?" she asked in shock.

"Stitches" He replied

"For what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Listen… I want to, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you if you're that worried about it, geeze…"

"Then tell…now"

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone"

"I swear" She replied as magnet took a deep breath, this was obviously hard to say.

"OK… My father was a marine biologist; he worked mainly with sharks, alright? One shark was missing a fin, from a fight with another shark; he got a permit to keep it at our house, so he spent millions of dollars to get a second pool put in… once the shark was on the pool a huge fence was built, it was unclimbable and was padlocked, but I loved that shark like a brother. His name was Spin, and I would steal the key from my father no matter where he hid it and I would stand flat against the fence so Spin couldn't get to me and it just made me content, for some reason." Magnet took another deep breath, he was trying to Tell DJ but it wasn't easy "One Day, I was swimming in the other pool, not with Spin but in the pool we had, and I had no friends, I never did, so I was alone, and between the pools was a glass case so that if you were in the pool, you could look through the glass to see the shark… One day… I was…thinking about…suicide… so I got out of the pool and went into the fenced area around the shark… I dove in." He stopped and it seemed as if he was thinking how to say "Spin swam at me and I closed my eyes and became still, he bit my ankle and I kicked him with my other foot, the pool was deep so he swam down and I didn't see him. I swam to the other side of the pool and got out, I jumped into the other pool and peered through the glass, Spin came at the glass fast and I dodged him as he swam at the glass fast and broke through it." He pulled up his sleeve to show the same mark of teeth around his upper arm. "I was on the swim team, but I wasn't fast enough, as I swam to the end of the pool to get out my arm was bitten and I practically fell out of the pool. My father called an ambulance and I was taken to the hospital, my father was arrested, Spin was killed, and my mother left, I never saw her again." He finished. At that moment they noticed X-Ray standing at the doorway, he must've heard the whole thing because he was in shock. They made him promise not to tell and Magnet got a week off digging. He got his stitches repaired at the hospital and returned to camp. None of the boys except X knew why he got off digging…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pretty short… but that's it… I might do more if y'all want me to… this story may be able to become a story about bad thingsthat happened to the boys before they came here… whatever you want…


End file.
